


The World shifts

by jjprobert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world shifts every day. Some days though, it shifts more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World shifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> For the prompt: Erik-the world shifts

The world shifts everyday.

It rotates around it's axis, it continues around it's orbit of the sun. The sun in turn, continues to orbit the centre of the galaxy. The galaxy, taking it's turn, flees from all others, except for those closest to it, those bound to it.

Closer to home, tectonic plates creak and groan under strain. Sands shift, changing landscapes, wearing down coarse rocks. Clouds gather and flee, pouring out their water on some land, blessing it with growth to come.

The world shifts everyday.

Some days though, the world seems to shift a little more than others. Like, yesterday, or was it, yes, it must have been the day before yesterday, though none of them knew it at the time.

First contact with another race. Well, first contact since we've been able to understand what that actually means. And now. Now, the Foster theorem is at the forefront of a new branch of relativistic quantum mechanics, S.H.I.E.L.D. are backing the research, providing access to more tools than they ever thought possible.

The world shifts everyday.


End file.
